Bath Time
by xXmarionetteXx
Summary: A sweet romance between Harry and Ginny in sixth year; the couple decide to sneak off after curfew and spend the night together in the Room of Requirement. Rated M for a reason! Lemons! OneXshot Har/Gin This is my second fanfic, I hope y'all like it! R


_Bath Time_

_A sweet romance between Harry and Ginny in sixth year; the couple decide to sneak off after curfew and spend the night together in the Room of Requirement. Rated M for a reason! Lemons! OneXshot Har/Gin R&R! This is my second fanfic, I hope y'all like it!_

* * *

"Come on!" Ginny laughed, pulling on his hand down the long, dark corridor, slipping out from under the invisibility cloak and giggling quietly.

"Ginny!" Harry hissed, trying not to laugh, sticking his hand out and motioning for her to come back.

"Ginny! You'll get us in trouble!" he whispered, she stuck her tongue out at him and giggled quietly, turning and running, her cloak billowing behind her.

He tried to run after her, but the cloak got in the way. So he threw it off and ran faster, holding onto it tightly. Ginny turned the corner ahead, still giggling.

She had no fear!

"Ginnnnnny!" he groaned, turning around the bend and following her. "You'll get caught!" he warned, keeping his voice down.

"You can't catch me!" she hissed, laughing as she ran backwards to the staircases.

Finally, after chasing her up four flights of stairs and six long corridors, they reached the Room of Requirement and they stopped, panting for breath, Ginny was still laughing quietly.

Harry panted, "Merlin, Ginny…" he panted, breathless. She closed her eyes, concentrating on opening the room.

Finally, the door appeared out of the wall and she opened it, "Coming in?" she said seductively as she slipped in backwards, beckoning him with a finger.

Harry chuckled, shaking his head slightly, but followed her in, closing the door behind him.

He turned to face the room and his eyebrows rose in surprise.

It was not much different from the prefects' bathroom. It had the huge, swimming pool sized bath with dozens of knobs and faucets. Along the back wall, was a huge stain glass window, not of the mermaid, but just a mixture of reds and oranges and gold, and behind it were probably hundreds of lit candles to light it up. There was a low chandelier over the bath with lit candles, the tile floors were heated; the bath was filled to the brim with bubbles.

While he was staring at the room, Ginny giggled and took his bag off of his shoulder with the invisibility cloak inside and hung it on a hook next to the door, which dissolved instantly.

Than, smiling, Ginny snaked her arms around his middle from behind, tenderly kissing his neck. "Like it?" she giggled softly. He simply nodded, gulping slightly.

Ginny giggled and reached up and began unbuttoning his shirt at an agonizingly slow pace.

As he slid the shirt down his shoulders, she kissed the sensitive spot between his shoulder blades, sending shivers down his spine. She removed the shirt completely and tossed it aside. Than she walked around to face him and she lightly kissed his lips. Than he reacted.

Gently, he kissed her forehead, the bridge of her nose, the tip, and her lips. Tenderly, he brushed a few stray hairs away from her face and tucked them behind her ear, smiling down at her, making her smile.

"I love you." she whispered, gently closing her eyes, her hands on his chest. Harry smiled, "I love you." he whispered back, carefully bending his neck to kiss her again.

Slowly, his fingers crept up her sides, sliding one of the straps of her dress down her shoulder and lightly kissing the skin there. Then the same to the other shoulder, and the white sundress slipped down her curvy body and to a little pile around her ankles.

He found that she was not wearing a bra under the dress; it had been built into the dress. He looked down at her full breasts, the tiny pink nipples. She looked down to hide a blush, but he lifted her chin and kissed her. "You're beautiful." he whispered to her, smiling down at her and kissing her again, tenderly tracing the line of her upper lip with his thumb. She smiled and gently kissed it.

With another kiss to her forehead, he slipped his hands back down her sides, slowly hooking his thumbs into her panties at the hips and sliding them down her legs, so now she stood gloriously naked in front of him.

She hesitated before dropping her hands down his chest, over his six pack abs, to his belt, slowly unfastening it. He gulped slightly, unsure of how she would react. She took hold of the now unfastened belt and jerked it out of the belt loops, looking up at him and smiling slightly. The edges of his lips tugged back slightly in a nervous smile and she went back to unfasten his pants.

She pushed his pants down his legs and tossed them into the growing pile of clothes by the wall. Now the moment of truth.… She slipped her thumbs into the rim of his boxers and hesitated before slowly slipping them down his legs and tossing them into the pile as well, and then she got her first glimpse.

Much to her surprise, he was quite large- okay. He was _huge!_

She looked up at him and found he was blushing. She giggled and kissed him softly before turning and running over to the bath and jumping in. When she surfaced, the soap suds slid down her body and her hair fell back, silky smooth. She sunk back into the water at shoulder height and laughed, watching his stunned reaction.

"Come and get me Potter." she giggled, blowing him a kiss. He laughed and went over to the edge and slipped in, swimming over towards her.

She giggled as he backed her against a wall at the other side. "Harry…" she giggled as he nuzzled her neck, nipping at the soft skin affectionately.

She moaned softly as he trailed his kisses down her chest, encircling his lips around her nipple. Her breathing came in raspy breaths.

"Harry…" she panted, a trembling ache growing between her legs, longing to be filled, and only he could fill it. "Harry… please…" she panted.

He hesitated and looked into her eyes, "Are you ready?' he whispered, hardly breathing. She nodded, eyes boring into his. "Yes… I'm ready… please…" she panted, she could feel his erection poking her thigh and it sent trembles up her spine.

Slowly, he looked down and placed the head of his cock at the lips of her pussy, and slowly, he penetrated her. She gasped a sharp intake of breath and winced as he slid in the entire length of his shaft into her tight pussy.

He stopped and stared at her, "You… you're still a virgin?" he asked, bewildered. He had been sure that she had given herself to a previous boyfriend.

She slowly let out a breath and nodded, closing her eyes. "Yes…" she looked up at him then. "Surprised?" she smiled slightly. He chuckled softly, "Not so much about you being a virgin than I am of you willing to let _me_ take It." he frowned then, and looked back up into her eyes again. "Are you sure… you want… _me_ though?" he whispered, looking deep into her beautiful brown eyes.

"Who else would I have waited this long for?" she laughed weakly, looking down at his chest, gently running her fingers along the lines of his muscles.

"I don't know… your… husband?" he asked quietly, looking down as well.

She shook her head, her brows knitted together. "I… I guess I never really gave up on you… I thought… that perhaps… when I was older… you… you would see me as more than just your best friend's baby sister." she whispered, still looking down at his chest.

Harry chuckled softly, Ginny smiled weakly, but didn't look up, or even giggle. He loved it when she giggled. He frowned, he hadn't thought about Ron.

"If Ron finds out-"

"Who's going to tell him?" she cut him off, finally looking up into his eyes. He sighed.

"I… I don't want to hurt you-"

"Someone is going to take it sooner or later… wouldn't you rather it was you?" she asked, blushing slightly. He sighed, he hadn't thought of it that way.

"Ginny… can we wait?" he whispered, looking down again. She was looking down at his chest again, still running her fingers over his soap-water covered skin. She bit her lip and blinked back a few tears.

"You want to stop? Now?" she whispered, she didn't want to wait, she wanted him… now.

Harry sighed, still looking down, "Ginny…? Baby…" he began, Ginny smiled slightly, he was breaking. He continued. "alright…" he sighed. Ginny smiled and kissed him softly. "But…" she sighed, looking up at him again, giving him a bit of a pouty look. "do you have a condom?" he asked quietly, looking back up into her eyes.

Ginny giggled and he smiled again, she reached out towards the pile of clothes and performed a nonverbal spell to summon her wand, which came immediately to her hand, than she performed another nonverbal spell to summon a tiny square shaped package, she grabbed it and tossed the wand aside, holding up the condom wrapper, smiling.

He took it and smiled, slowly pulling out, guilt shooting at his heart each time she winced.

He took off the wrapper and went over to the edge of the pool where it was shallower, so he would put the condom on out of the water, and he turned back to face her, walking back over to her and picking her up and spinning her around slightly.

Ginny laughed and he kissed her, smiling at the sound of her laughter. He loved it when she laughed.

He put her back down on her feet and kissed her sweetly on the lips. "I love you Ginny Weasley." he whispered, looking deep into her eyes and smiling. "I love you Harry Potter." she smiled, kissing him again and smiling up at him as he was about to finally rid her of the ever growing ache between her legs.

He kissed her neck and left a love bite below her ear, gently blowing on it and sending shivers of pleasure running through her body. She moaned as he left a trail of steaming hot kisses down her neck to her breast.

As he ran his hands down her body, grabbing her bum and squeezing it. She moaned and entangled her fingers in his unruly hair as he continued descending down her body, down to her stomach, nuzzling his nose against her smooth skin, and then bringing the kisses back up to her lips, she was panting in pleasure and need.

"Oh Merlin, Harry!" she cried. "Please… I need you…" she whimpered, throwing her head back. "Please…" she cried, eyes shut tight.

Harry took a deep breath and lifted her up slightly and once again penetrating her slowly, and once again, she gasped in pain.

She hissed a hard intake of breath in, wincing in pain. He could almost feel her pain. "Ginny… I'm so sorry…" he whispered, resting his forehead against hers, holding her close.

"It'll end… please… it'll end…" she whispered, her face screwed up slightly. Her eyes were shut tight.

Slowly, he pulled out a little more than halfway and paused. He held his breath and quickly pumped back into her, making her yelp in pain. He stopped, noticing the tears streaking down her cheeks. His eyes closed in remorse.

"Ginny… I am so… sorry…" he whispered, kissing her lips sweetly, almost scared to hurt her again. But, remembering what she had said, he pulled back out again and pumped back in again, and she screamed. He would never forgive himself for hurting her like this.

"Just keep going…" she said weakly, still crying. "It'll be over soon." she said, trying not to cry.

He took a deep breath again and pushed himself back in again, and again, and again. She cried out in pain every time. But finally, after several agonizing thrusts, her cries of pain gradually stopped and slowly became cries of pleasure and he sped up, pumping into her pussy hard and fast.

"Harry!" she cried, "Harry! _Harry!"_ she screamed out in pleasure and her walls contracted around him tightly. He grunted, still pumping in and out, faster and faster until finally "Oh Merlin…." he grunted, resting his head on her forehead in exhaustion, still holding her close. He could feel his juices spill out of him and he thanked Merlin that she had had a condom and that he had remembered it.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close, she could feel his heart thumping against her chest, as was hers.

"I love you." she whispered, closing her eyes and just holding onto him.

"I love you." he said softly, kissing her passionately and just holding her.

_A/N: Hey y'all! This is just my second fanfic so I hope you liked it! I just had the sudden urge to write a Harry/Ginny story, and I got it written in only a couple hours! I am so happy! Please read and review,_


End file.
